User talk:RRabbit42
Archive: January-June 2009 — July-December 2009 Reasons for blocking users For details about why I will block a user, refer to my "blocking users" page. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. — RRabbit42 * enter request here Newsletter links Preview issue — Issue 1 — Issue 2 — Issue 3 — Issue 4 — Issue 5 — Issue 6 Screencaps If anyone has a request for screencaps, post them here and I'll see if I can make it for you. Please include name of episode and as much detail about the specific picture as you can provide. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) * enter request here Hey. Can you make a 250px wide images for the following episodes infobox: *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Traffic Cam Caper *Crack That Whip If possible, take the same moment of the current infobox images and just make 250px wide image screencaps. Thanks, man. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I left this message out of the archive to remind me to get this done. I'll check on it shortly. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Crossed out "Dude," Toph took care of that. The Flash {talk} 15:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions "Inception, Purpose and Goals to be Achieved" Do these have to be one thing, can't they be two or three separate things? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :It probably can. I was just trying to make the section look longer, rather than have three short sections. ::Well can't it be made into two then, somehow reword the three into two? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well I don't know, I like the realism involved. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I've looked it over. Heinz provides so little information on why he wants to do some things that in this case, splitting it up into two or three subjects would mean we'd have 1 or 2 sentences per subject. The only way to fill those subjects back out would be to either add speculation into his motives, or if we got lucky, include continuity info that's revealed in a later episode. :I think this is ready to be moved out of my sandbox into a main article space, then link to it from the main Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions page. Any objections? — RRabbit42 18:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::(No objections were noted. Sandbox moved to Magnetism Magnifier on August 28th.) PNGs instead of JPEGs Could it be made a standard (and hopefully put on the upload page, or something) to use pngs instead of jpegs? The jpegs absolutely ruin the quality of the thumbnails, jpeg makes them barely intelligible, and the thumbs use the same format as the original images themselves. --Zaggy (talk) 23:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't look like the upload page is editable to add such a message. It would have to be made a part of the site notice if we're going to ask people to use PNG format for Userbox thumbnails. :I generally use JPEG for full-size images because I can't control the compression for PNG images, which means they turn out only about half the original file size. JPEG compresses better for me. — RRabbit42 03:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Instead of making it a "standard" we could just suggest that people do this? And when they don't if you need a picture for a userbox of something that requires it to be small, you could just reupload it as a png. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::I was doing that, but it's quite hard to do so, especially when there are a lot of jpegs. And anyway, virtually all of the images have some kind of thumbnail...userboxes, galleries (and yes, it does make a large difference with those, too), episode pages, image categories...Practically every image on this wiki has some kind of thumbnail. ::@RRabbit42: You should get Gimp. It can control just about all the settings possible on the png, and save a ton more kinds of files. But btw, pngs have lossless compression, so unless the image is all one color, it would be at least double the size of jpegs. But it's definitely worth it, especially with thumbnails. --Zaggy (talk) 12:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::I've downloaded GIMP. I'll check it out later. PNG pictures are fine for most things, but anything with a transparent background should be saved in a GIF format. This is so that people who are still using Internet Explorer 5, 5.5 or 6 will see the picture correctly. Without special commands in front of the picture that we would not be able to add on this wiki, those versions of Internet Explorer won't decode the transparency information. (Before you ask, I still use IE6 because it loads up faster than IE7. All of my browsers start up with blank pages to reduce start-up time, and IE7 takes 5-10 seconds to do display a blank page, which is stupid in my opinion.) — RRabbit42 16:06, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Unauthorized posting of new episode before airing Hi RRabbit, Yesterday afternoon, I was Googling "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" to watch the clips again before it airs on Disney XD tommorow night, and I saw that someone has posted the actual episode (in three parts) on thier YouTube page. When I saw that the actual episodes were posted (before it would air on Disney XD), alarm bells went off. Normally, it would be fine if the episodes (and thier songs) are posted AFTER the episode has aired on Disney XD, but in this case, they were posted BEFORE the episode airs. I am not sure, but most likely, Disney would not be happy with someone uploading and airing an episode on thier page, be it YouTube, MySpace, etc... BEFORE the episode "officially" airs. In fact, this would be both a copyright issue, and possibly a piracy issue, since most likely, this uploading of the episode, "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" was NOT authorized by Disney. The person in question is a relatively new YouTube user, as his account was set up and activated earlier this month, and, from the looks of things, does not look like someone who is affiliated with the Disney company, and more like a regular YouTube user. If Dan, Swampy and/or Disney finds out, there could be serious legal consequences for posting a new episode before it "officially" airs. As I said before, this could lead to consequences, possibly due to copyright and/or piracy laws being broken. The episode that are posted already looks to be the same as the one that will air tommorow (Monday) night here in the U.S., since the titles of the posted episode looks to be of the episode. Therefore, I would urge caution to use any information from this apparently pirated copy of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" until it actually airs on Disney XD tommorow night. The last thing we would want is to legitamize this person's act by giving him "hits" or "views" of his page. This would also keep us out of any potential troubles as well. BigNeerav 15:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Someone has posted a link to YouTube where the full episodes are on the episode page for "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" are. The page has also been subsequently updated, most likely taken from watching the full episode on that YouTube page, which I mentioned above. BigNeerav 16:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) : You are correct. There isn't a "bug" in the lower left corner showing which channel it was broadcast on, so this came from the original print or file. If we lock down the page so only Admins can edit it, we could prevent people from adding info from any leaked versions, then unlock it when it airs on Disney XD. That may be the best we can do, since we can't control what is posted on YouTube. — RRabbit42 16:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::RRabbit.......what about the link in the "Footnotes" section of the episode page for "Quantum Boogaloo" to the leaked version on YouTube. Are you Admins going to keep it or delete it? BigNeerav 16:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll delete it. RRabbit42 Concern about "Bubble Boys" episode page Hi RRabbit: I was just looking through the episode pages of the Unaired Episode, when I saw the page for the episode "Bubble Boys" was edited, and I noticed that the Episode Summary section has been filled out. According to the member who last edited the page, and gives an almost complete summary of what happens during the course of the entire episode, which would essentially spoil it, since the episode does not air for another two weeks (October 17th). This rasies one question: How do we know if the information in the Episode Summary section is correct, since both the creators and Disney are VERY tight on revealing much about an upcoming episode of "Phineas and Ferb"? I think this question is more pertinent, because we have to make sure that what we post on our Wikia for the episodes, or for any of the pages, is as accurate (and as close to canon) as possible. I checked a few sources, but see no place (included Disney Channel's website) where the full plot of the upcoming "Bubble Boys" episode is revealed, as what has been added to the Episode Summary section of the "Bubble Boys" episode page, and instead, gives a rather small summary of the episode. Please look into this. Thanks. BigNeerav 16:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : I will ask the two people who have posted the most as to what their sources are. — RRabbit42 21:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :: For the record, I would also like to point out that it is avaliable on Youtube via a search - "phineas and ferb bubble boys" seems to do the trick. Like I said, it premiered in the UK a short while ago. - SomeoneD 21:13, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::: There's the answer. The video says it premiered on "3/09/09", which would be September 3, 2009 for the UK. ::: Anyone know of a good website that shows channel listings for Disney Channel and Disney XD in England? The Disney website has a pretty generic schedule listing. — RRabbit42 21:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC)\ ::: This one is good, but it's an hour shifted - but it's still perfectly valid, just 1 hour later than it would be. http://uk-tv-guide.com/list/Disney+XD+Plus+1/6+September+2009/ - SomeoneD 21:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::SomeoneD and RRabbit.......I saw that the episode has been posted on YouTube. Just to be on the safe side, we should put the Episode Summary in "Spoiler Tags", as the episode in question will not air on Disney XD here in the United States for another two weeks. BigNeerav 21:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) (Resetting Indentation) Go nuts, I completely agree. SomeoneD 21:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::There should be "spoiler tag" for the Episode Summary for the "Bubble Boys" and "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" episode pages, since the two episodes have not yet aired in the U.S., even though they may have aired in the UK. For future reference, if someone sees an episode before it airs in the U.S. and post a summary of that episode, it should be put in a "spoiler tag". BigNeerav 00:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Okay,where do I write the column? Oh yeah,is it okay if I did Pages From The Book? 'Cause I can be pretty funny when it comes to Phineas and Ferb.--HiBy25 11:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :If you go to the newsletter article submission page, it will tell you the different ways you can send in your column. Just type it up on your computer first, then copy and paste it into one of the methods described there (e-mail to me or Flash, meet us in IRC sometime, or else create a hidden page for your article). :You can do Pages from The Book. I think Irving is the kind of kid that would want to share his story with more than one person. Just pick an episode and include a link to it in what you write so we know what episode it's referring to. I started with "Rollercoaster" and worked forward through the broadcast order. If you want to follow that, then "The Fast and the Phineas" would be next. :My guidelines have been as follows: ::* Irving lives not far from Phineas and Ferb, so he's in the area when the Big Ideas start happening. ::* He's seeing weird/neat things happening, and he's starting to notice a pattern emerging. I'd say that near the end of Season 1 is when he'll be in full-blown fanboy mode and start sneaking over to their house. ::* He won't be on vacation in the same places as Phineas and Ferb, so there won't be a "Pages" for "Candace Loses Her Head", "A Hard Day's Knight", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", etc. We can't quite pull that off. ("Mom! We have to go on vacation to England now!" "Why?" "Because Phineas and Ferb are going there.") ::::::— RRabbit42 03:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) can i be a guest columnist? heya, i just wanted to know if i can be your guest columnist for the tristate gazette? yeah, sure, i'm thirteen. but i'm a really good writer. plesepleasepleaseplease? ps.i'm a new user btw. :) :Let's start with finding out what subject you would write about. Create a hidden article from the newsletter article submission page and we'll go from there. — RRabbit42 18:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) An idea for the Tri-State Gazette As I was watching "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown" last night, I had an idea. I thought to myself, "we should do something like that here." Perhaps as a recurring feature in the Gazette. Every however often the articles would be, I'd ask the users to submit their Top 5 favorites in some category relating to Phineas and Ferb: songs, Season 2 episodes, Big Ideas, Candace's adventures...the possibilities are nearly endless. In addition, they'd also be able to provide commentary to explain their choices if desired. (I'd set up a page somewhere on here for the voting and the previous results.) Then, after a predetermined deadline, I'd take all the votes, tally them up, and write the consensus Top 5 and the associated user commentary up into an article. And then, and the bottom of the article, would be the next topic, starting the process all over again. Let me know what you think. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 17:52, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :That's a good idea, and this can be done with Polls. We can set up five identical polls on the same page (except for the title so they're technically separate polls) and have each person vote in all five. It will make the page really long so the commentary would have to be on the Talk page. :We'll give it a try in the next newsletter. — RRabbit42 15:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) German Phineas and Ferb Wiki? Hi, I've got the idea of creating a German version of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Actually I already created http://de.phineasandferb.wikia.com/ . But I wanted to connect it really with this one, the design, too. For that I need your admission of course. I have already experiences with creating German versions of English sites. In February I opened http://savedisneyshows.de so I think I could do it again. What do you think of it? --Shego123 14:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Let me check with the other admins. It shouldn't be a problem since everything's covered under the CC-BY-SA license. — RRabbit42 05:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Have you talked with the others? --Shego123 20:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I talked with Topher last night. He also said that the CC-BY-SA license allows for you to do this. Both of us would just like some sort of note on the German site that says that you got the information from here, especially if you want to duplicate the look of this wiki. It could be something like "visit our sister site, the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki" or "The content of this wiki was translated from the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki". :::We have a link to the "Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki" in the main Userbar on the left, which is a sister site for fan fiction. :::One place you could add this information would be an "about" page, such as this one. — RRabbit42 06:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Uh, I didn't saw you've already answered. :::And I don't want to make the German wiki an independent wiki, I want it to be a partner site - I mean working together in new projects and so on. Additionally, I wanted to know if you could help me with the whole settings-thing especial the style and so on. Oh, and surely I'll mention the original wiki where all came from ;-) --Shego123 15:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Moving pages I tried moving them but it keeps saying that it already exists and won't move to that existing page. Knarrow02 15:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :(replied on Knarrow's Talk page) Tri State Gazette - invovled I would like to be invovled in the Tri-State Gazette as a information collector or a writer. I am new to this wiki but I watch a lot of Phineas and Ferb. Please reply on my talk page. --SuperHLK 15:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :(replied on SuperHLK's Talk page) Song of the Month Okay dude. thanks for gettin to it. on 23:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Splitting Isabella & Isabella's Relationship As you may be aware, Isabella's Relationship with Phineas section is larger than most full articles we have on the wiki. Personally, I feel we should split it out, or at the very least shorten it. Even if we don't do that, we still need to rewrite it - it's POV is completely wrong at the moment. SomeoneD 09:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Response provided on Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:PF-Project Fireside. Gazette submissions Hey, RR. I've written up two new articles for the Gazette — From Perry clones to a detective parody, the new episodes are 'Ferbtastic' and An end to the shipping war. Enjoy, The Flash {talk} 02:42, November 6, 2009 (UTC) IRC I'm on if you'd like to chat. The Flash {talk} 02:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Frankestein's Smarticle Brain To Be Melted Hi, I'm a new user and saw the fake episodes page. You probably won't believe me but I put out the idea of Frankenstein's Smarticle Brain To Be Melted on Wikipedia one day and it stayed there for a long time. I never knew the idea went all the way to Dan P. Thanks and bye. -'Totaldrama8899' From Raya article This is on wikianswers! I found the question "What is Phineas and Ferb?" and well, I answered it! If you guys can improve my answer, go ahead! Just go to answers.wikia and type in 'What is Phineas and Ferb?' Chat Can you please come on to the IRC? It's urgent. Thanks. The Flash {talk} 02:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Help! Still having trouble! ~raya I am unable to create an account because it keeps saying,"Unable to Create Registration." What do I do?? RayaQuest! Hi! I finally became a user named RayaQuest. And well, I wanted to make a blog post. So tried to make one. But when I checked the Recent Blog post page, it wasn't there. What's wrong? Uh.. userbar? What is a userbar/ I am new here so I am confused. How do you do this? Userbar found! Picture? Thanks! I worked it out. It just wasn't showing up before! Sorry to trouble you, but when you post a comment, you know the rabbit picture tha shows up beside it? You know,your avatar? How does that work? How do I put up a picture? vandal may want to watch or block this guy — Charitwo (talk) 04:18, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for catching that. They're blocked for two weeks now. — RRabbit42 05:20, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Userpage picture How do you put a picture on your userpage? Userpage pic How do you put a picture on your user page? Thanks!! Thanks, I put up pictures on my user page! You can check it out if you want. Boxes You know the boxes on the side that say who this user ships, or their favorite song, how do you put those up on your userpage? : Check . — RRabbit42 05:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Put them on How do you put the user boxes on your page?